machine_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Machina Board/@comment-58.182.126.56-20160922132208
Would be nice to include soulpebble interactions with skills in the table, mostly Light/Dark. Eg: Any pebble will Cure to Healer. Dark pebble will up to certain buffs while Light pebble usually adds Resistance or Cure to the same skill. Dark pebble will'' [Add: Strog]'' to Revive which can be used to buff a living character so you don't need to wait till your 3rd job to use Strog. Pebbles transform Bell's magic attacks with no Att.( Wave and Genizer ) to appropriate skills (basically Aulin's Attributal (''Att.) attacks in the same job tier). Light and Dark pebbles are rarer but give a '''greater bonus to passive skills. Note: Pebbles on ''Att. attack/resist up ''will REMOVE the bonus for other Att. ''but double it for the selected one. When you put pebbles on ''Att. attacks and certain skills, you get a passive (changes the value on the status page) increase to '''ONLY' that type of damage dealt, which also applies to other skills. The 4 basic pebbles add '+5 ''Att.A for a lvl 0 skill and +7 for a lvl 5 skill. Light and Dark add +15 for a lvl 5 skill. Buffs usually give either or Characteristic: Att. Resist.'' '' Tip: This can make Aulin a very powerful magic attacker regardless of the jobs you choose, being able to get over 100''' Att.A' for a single type even without equipment, provided you go through the trouble of re-equiping skills and have lots of pebbles. Her first job has 'Concentration' and even 4 ''Att. attacks, meaning 4 free slots you can use to increase a single Att.'s damage. Sadly, Frain's non-magical attack skills give''' Att. damage(provides a weak extra hit with Att. damage, original hits don't seem affected) instead of the more useful'' '''Attack with Att. up, but Frain has low magical power anyway. Also, there's a bug which allows you to learn skills before reaching the required job level and unlock more options for your unselected job skill slot. First select the lvl5 first job for one of the characters, then TAP '"NEXT"' character on the Machina Board. Select a skill slot you want and see the list of available skills. If the extra skills don't show up, select the job linked to the skill slot (by pressing '"BACK"' twice), then select the skill slot again and you can choose your skill. For example, if you have a leveled Paladin Frain and Aulin with any job: You can tap on Aulin's Spirit lvl5 job, then tap '"NEXT"' to move to Frain's Machina Board. Frain's Paladin job should be automatically selected. Select the top skill slot linked to the Dragon Knight job and see the list of available skills. (If the extra skills are not there, unselect and reselect the skill slot). You should be able to use Out which was originally not available. Although using 'Power up(Dragon Knight) + ''Cut'(Support Soldier) seems to do more damage (tested at around lvl 70, all skills at lvl 5 with soulpebbles) for less MP.